


Холода еще не позади

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Angst, Doppelganger, Het and Slash, Multi, Paranormal, Spirits, Youkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Танума заводит друга</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холода еще не позади

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the coldest hasn't thawed yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234373) by [remnantof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantof/pseuds/remnantof). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2014 для команды Natsume Yuujinchou.  
> Беты: Suirioku, Fernesia Erde.

Порой при болезни возникает такое чувство, словно исчезаешь. Дело не в здоровье самого Танумы, а в поведении окружающих. Его мать умерла молодой, и в его душе до сих пор эхом отражается слабость после ее смерти. Он был почти счастлив в первый раз, когда они с отцом переехали — подальше от глаз ее семьи. В них не было обвинения, — лишь беспокойство; затем — смирение, ожидание. Однажды они бы посмотрели на него и вместо мальчика обнаружили бы очередного призрака.

Больше они на него так не смотрят. Слишком много ложных тревог за последние годы, и, по мнению Танумы, хуже не стало — лучше, впрочем, тоже. Все тревоги оказывались ложными: он никогда не умирал. И каждый раз, когда он возвращался, облегчения было все меньше. Как постепенно исчезают святыни на дорогах, как погибают боги и демоны, о которых рассказывает Нацумэ, — медленно, словно вытягивая сок из потертого старого дерева, — так и люди прекращают верить и забывают. Это хуже. Танума вспоминает, как сидел рядом с отцом в грузовике, а в багажнике были уложены все их пожитки. Прижимая горячее лицо к прохладному стеклу, наблюдая, как скрывается из виду город, он думал: «Никто не вспомнит, что я здесь был, поэтому, возможно, меня и не было».

***

Танума скорее угадывает стук, чем действительно слышит. Это тянущее усилие, потребность остановиться, вслушаться. Отец снова в отъезде на другой работе, но Танума узнал бы, он уверен: это не деревянные сандалии на деревянных полах. Дождь — постоянный напор и шипение по крыше и земле, но стук звучит более остро, более надломленно. Танума чуть не забывает зонтик, выходя навстречу этому.

«Этому». Тануму мучает сомнение, и он поражен своей грубостью, когда открывает ворота и видит Нацумэ, замершего на дороге с поднятой для стука рукой. Он полностью промок, волосы прилипли к лицу — одет не по погоде, но все же. Тануме не кажется это странным. Скорее, будто так и должно быть.

Но что-то его настораживает.

— Нацумэ, — произносит он и молча смотрит. Он позволяет другу стоять под дождем, но дело в том, что...

Танума думает о лисенке, приходящем на фестивали, о ребенке, которого нес на руках. Понта, Кай; тени рыбы и травы, колеблющиеся, словно под легким ветерком. Нацумэ смотрит на него, мокрый и выжидающий, но Танума не отвечает ему и не пытается ничего объяснить. Нацумэ, которого он знает, стал бы, запинаясь, придумывать оправдания или оглянулся бы на дорогу, пытаясь определить, что его преследует, — при этом не подавая виду, что его преследуют.

Это не Нацумэ. Мысль остро врезается в разум, убирая часть напряжения, хотя боль задерживается и в шее, и в голове. Не все могут просто так приходить и уходить; Танума знает, что некоторым необходимо приглашение. Обычно самым худшим, но он не может...

Этого Танума может видеть. Оно хочет, чтобы его увидели, — как лис не всегда на самом деле является лисом, а кот — котом. Тануму от них тошнит, они забрали его мать — но он не может быть недобр к ним. Он научился этому у Нацумэ — или знал всегда, что ненависть ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Стоит научить их ненависти, и его поместят обратно в больницу.

Что-то пришло к его воротам под видом Нацумэ. Что-то пришло к нему, нуждающееся, жаждущее, с лицом Нацумэ.

— Раньше я думал, что он призрак, — просто говорит Танума, отводя зонтик назад, чтобы облокотиться на ворота. Чем бы это ни было, у него от этого уже кружится голова. — Ему также не нравилось приходить без приглашения, и это казалось мне странным. И у меня было такое чувство, словно я никогда не виделся с ним достаточно часто, но в этом была и моя вина. — Танума улыбается, но двойник лишь делает шаг назад, поднимая руку, чтобы защититься — или убежать. — Возможно, призрак — это я?

Подаваясь вперед, Танума приоткрывает ворота шире:

— Я так ничего и не решил для себя. Однажды это просто перестало иметь значение. Так что не переживай и не убеждай меня ни в чем, кем бы ты ни был. Просто выйди из-под этого дождя, пожалуйста. — Он не должен вот так стоять здесь, под ливнем. Не должен впускать двойника в их дом. Но на улице идет дождь, отца нет дома, а этому существу что-то нужно. — Заходи. — Танума отступает от ворот и оставляет двойнику зонт, ожидая его решения. — Я приготовлю ванну.

Несколько шагов по двору, и холодная рука обхватывает его запястье, останавливая его волной необъяснимого чувства, вспышкой слабости, заставляя колебаться. Танума смотрит на руку и ожидает, что она загорится, чтобы капкан захлопнулся, но ничего не происходит. Только холодно. Когда Танума оглядывается, лицо Нацумэ все еще близко, в глазах видна осторожность, которая подходит ему слишком хорошо. Без единого слова холодные руки притягивают его ближе, обратно под зонт. Танума улыбается, подаваясь навстречу, чувствуя себя не сильнее, но лучше.

— Спасибо.

***

Двойник остается на пять дней. Каждое утро его лицо озаряется, будто солнечный луч пробивается через овеваемые ветрами листья. Танума собирается с духом, чтобы позвонить в школу и сказать, что сегодня не придет; слышит, как секретарь водит ручкой по бумаге, и представляет, как она немного небрежно вычеркивает его имя в списке присутствующих.

Он не должен рассуждать подобным образом, особенно учитывая то, насколько малой властью обладает. Подобные вещи не могут стать реальными.

Танума кладет трубку и не отходит от телефона. Всего несколько цифр, и он сможет услышать отца. Но отец постоянно беспокоится. Он может приехать, и они потеряют деньги. А Тануме придется многое объяснить.

При мысли, что отец может вернуться домой и обнаружить гостя, что-то внутри Танумы переворачивается. Отец не почувствует ничего странного, поверит в иллюзию. Тянущее чувство внутри не исчезает, кожа становится липкой и горячей. Танума оставляет телефон на столе и ныряет обратно под одеяла, вновь проваливаясь в успокоительный сон.

Проснувшись, он чувствует себя спокойнее. Дух свернулся у него под боком, словно кошка, наполовину укрывшись одеялом; все в той же одежде, которую дал ему Танума. Даже после ванны, после того, как они лежали совсем рядом, кожа все еще хранит холод, словно он так и не уходил из-под дождя. Это должно что-то значить, думает Танума, пытаясь не поддаваться лихорадке.

Он неспроста выглядит, как Нацумэ.

Ему все еще что-то нужно.

Секретарь продолжает вычеркивать его имя. Каждое утро Танума просыпается разбитым и уставшим. Когда он доходит до ванной, то замечает, что его кожа бледна, а глаза покраснели. Это одновременно и пугает, и успокаивает — словно пожимать плечами в поношенном старом пальто, найденном на чердаке: да, оно еще по размеру, и все так же привычно, но при этом уже вызывает тошноту.

Похожие ощущения возникают при взгляде на духа. Он все еще не говорит, лишь смотрит и улыбается, и эта улыбка совершенна — наполнена всем, что Танума видел на лице Нацумэ за последний год. Он никогда не говорит, а значит, ничего и не спрашивает, но от него исходит потребность — холодная, мягкая и печальная.

— Ты голоден? — спрашивает Танума, и его голос звучит напряженно из-за пересохшего, воспаленного горла. Насколько он знает, они могут испытывать потребность — как в еде, так и по компании или по развлечениям. Готовка изматывает Тануму, но это и правда помогает, или, подозревает Танума, все дело в их совместной трапезе. Они завтракают в саду, под солнцем, и Танума отстраненно наблюдает, как рука духа движется через воздух по его бедру, будто он проводит этими длинными пальцами под невидимой, но плотной водой.

Обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть сквозь открытые двери, Танума видит тень от той руки на потолке, напротив отблесков света. Когда он улыбается, рука делает такое движение, как если бы брызгается на него, но Танума не чувствует водяных капель. Даже лучше — вместо этого через него словно проходит что-то прохладное. Что-то более сладкое, и, когда он оглядывается назад, там не слышно ни единого звука, но он чувствует: дух смеется.

***

По вечерам, когда его энергия начинает иссякать, Танума подметает двор и готовит ванну, позволяя двойнику сидеть на краю, пока льется вода. Он чувствует тяжелую слабость по всему телу, как при сильной инфекции, но дышится при этом почему-то легко и свободно. Пар очищает его голову, и, раз дух разговаривает не больше, чем настоящий Нацумэ — то есть не разговаривает вообще, — он сам говорит с ним. О Нацумэ, о своем отце. О том, каково было расти, переезжая с места на место, чтобы избежать аякаси. Как, когда его отец уезжал, он обращался за компанией к книгам и журналам, заполнял пустые комнаты своим голосом — словами отца, его резким кашлем

Как однажды устал от книг, от вещей, которые не мог видеть и в которые из-за этого почти не мог поверить.

— От лечения мне становилось только хуже, но я слишком хотел, чтобы доктора оказались правы, хотел, чтобы это перестало быть реальным. Я слишком редко посещал школу, чтобы суметь завести друзей, и, когда они узнавали о моей болезни, некоторые начинали опасаться, что я заразен.

— Ни с кем нельзя откровенно говорить о подобных вещах. Лишь немногие поймут, и я таких еще не встречал. До тех пор, пока не познакомился с Нацумэ. — Танума снова улыбается. Он всегда улыбается, когда упоминает Нацумэ, давая двойнику понять, что не злится.

Танума знает, что были времена, когда он хотел стать кем-нибудь другим, будь у него возможность. Кем-то, кто видел в жизни больше или слабее чувствовал. Кем-то, кто не заболевал постоянно. Сейчас его вполне устраивает быть собой. Ему бы только стать чуть сильнее или знать чуть больше.

Двойник нерешительно касается его плеча, и Танума изо всех сил пытается не задрожать. Даже в теплой, запотевшей комнате его кожа холодна. Это не кожа Нацумэ.

— Я бы хотел знать твое имя. — Собственный голос кажется Тануме непривычно тихим. — Я бы называл тебя по имени, а ты бы звал меня Канамэ.

Комната исчезает в клочьях пара, и перед глазами у Танумы темнеет. Рот духа открывается, словно он хочет что-то произнести, но из него не выходит ни звука. Танума думает, что это — его имя, а затем видит только широко распахнутые, светлые глаза и холодные руки, вытаскивающие его из теплой воды.

***

На четвертую ночь Танума не достает футон отца, пока дух в ванной. Он всегда там, когда Танума просыпается от очередного тревожного сна, судорожно вцепившись в постельное белье побелевшими костяшками пальцев.

Танума задумывается, спит ли Нацумэ подобным образом. Что ему снится, как это влияет на его покой.

Танума задумывается, скучает ли по нему кто-нибудь в школе.

Танума думает, что, возможно, быть бледным и уставшим для него то же самое, как ходить в старой поношенной одежде. Возможно, именно так дух и принял его облик: всего лишь взял и надел то пальто, а потом пришел в нем к святыне и продолжает носить и до сих пор. Сегодня на нем зеленая майка Танумы, и тот чувствует, как мягкая ткань и холодная кожа скользят совсем рядом с ним. Сегодня ночью они уже не притворяются, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи с разных кроватей и отвернувшись.

Он не дышит. Может быть, потому и не говорит — или просто не обладает достаточно сильным голосом.

Это не Нацумэ. От него не исходит тепла, когда он поворачивается в обнимающих руках, и не вздыхает, когда Танума сжимает края футболки, глядя на духа слишком близко.

— Ты этого хочешь? — спрашивает Танума. Его снова трясет. Когда дух целует его, чувство такое, словно сухой горячий воздух проходит прямо сквозь кожу. То же самое, что целовать бумагу. Или...

Или призрак с лицом друга. Танума качает головой и касается Нацумэ, его рта и щек, и глаз, и подбородка — и ощущает холод, хоть и не такой сильный, чтобы обжечься. Холод, бодрящий, как поздняя осень или первый мороз, обернутый в эту привычную кожу и эти привычные глаза. Проникающий повсюду, подобно дождю, и ласкающий кожу прохладой, от которой становится трудно дышать и находиться в сознании. Боль в его костях так сильна и тяжела, что он чувствует, как ему почти жизненно необходимо передвинуться.

В какой-то миг, когда чужие губы снова прикасаются к его, Танума тянется навстречу, и, поддаваясь давлению, чуть наклоняет голову. На следующий день он проснется больным и сделает один звонок, но будет слишком уставшим, чтобы сделать второй. Секретарь вычеркнет его имя, а одноклассники даже не спросят, где он. Холодные руки касаются его горла, поглаживая и лаская. Дух мог бы прямо сейчас сжать их на шее и задушить его. Или прикасаться дальше, стирая Тануму этими пальцами и этим ртом. Он исчезнет, но ничего страшного — ведь на этот раз кто-то будет его помнить.

***

В этот раз он слышит стук. Он выдергивает Тануму из забвения в темную комнату, становится все громче и громче. Не ближе и не настойчивей, но Танума слышит его все более отчетливо. Он открывает глаза и осторожно идет на звук. Нацумэ кладет холодные ладони ему на лицо, касается губами лба. Стук снова замолкает, будто доносится из туннеля или из-под воды. Тануме не обязательно отвечать, он может лишь остаться здесь. Он так устал, почему бы не остаться и заснуть? Нацумэ все это время будет здесь, и будет все так же лежать рядом, когда он проснется.

Но это...

Это голос Нацумэ. И он зовет его по имени.

— Его голос звучит испуганно, — бормочет Танума. Его лицо мокрое, будто он очнулся от кошмара.

Он думает, что раньше Нацумэ не позволял ему это слышать. Тот, что молча касается его лица. И не дышит.

— Прости, — шепчет Танума, отталкивая его руки и проглатывая слезы. — Боюсь, больше я ничем не смогу тебе помочь.

Раздается рык, настолько громкий и глубокий, что проникает сквозь тело и пол, и дух склоняется над ним, а комната — озаряется светом. Следом за этим доносится треск ломающегося дерева и далекий голос, зовущий его по имени, но тяжесть в костях уже увлекает вниз.

Прежде чем потерять сознание, он чувствует что-то еще, слышит в темноте голос:

— Мне жаль, Канамэ.

***

Когда Танума приходит в себя, и тяжесть, и призрак уже исчезают.

Вместе с дверью в его комнату, на месте которой теперь зияет дыра. Танума смотрит на нее и медленно моргает, увидев Нацумэ, настоящего Нацумэ — это видно по тому, как он зарывается пальцами в собственные волосы, смеется немного истерично и говорит, что может все объяснить.

Дверь не имеет значения — ведь это всего лишь дверь. Костяшки пальцев Нацумэ кровоточат, когда он вытягивает руки вперед, чтобы начать извиняться.

— Все в порядке. — Танума встает и потягивается. Он чувствует себя так, словно долгое время пробыл во забытьи, и лишь дыра в стене и долгожданный гость показывают, что это был не сон. — Давай позаботимся о твоих руках.

Они берут аптечку с собой в сад. Все еще темно, лишь над верхушками деревьев едва виден неясный свет. Нацумэ, должно быть, прибежал сюда посреди ночи, и неуклюжая благодарность и удивление побуждают Тануму, пока он обматывает бинтом руки Нацумэ, спросить, как он узнал.

Нацумэ смотрит в сторону, снова запнувшись.

— Видишь ли... Это довольно глупо.

Танума продолжает заматывать бинт. После недели монологов в тишине у него достаточно терпения, чтобы примириться с паузами в разговоре. Достаточно, чтобы позволить Нацумэ их заполнить.

— Ты мне снился. Я забеспокоился, когда они сказали, что ты не приходил в школу. Мне и раньше снились сны о людях, когда они были в опасности. Мне снилось, что в твоем доме женщина, и каждую ночь она пьет немного твоей крови.

Танума отпускает бинт и так и сидит, держа руку Нацумэ в своей. Он испытывает холодное, неприятное чувство — вероятно, разочарование. Это не было похоже на уловку. Это было похоже на то, что у него был друг, который выслушивал его, ел вместе с ним. Который вытаскивал его из ванны, когда он засыпал, и целовал его, потому что им этого хотелось.

Который целовал его.

Нацумэ касается его плеча, чтобы привлечь внимание. Рука не холодная, но Танума не уверен: прикосновение через рубашку. Впрочем, та рука, что он держит в своей, теплая. Теплая, и костяшки пальцев расцарапаны из-за того, что Нацумэ пытался прорваться через все окружающие его барьеры. Он так сильно волновался. Он и не подумал, что это ложная тревога.

— Прости, это я виноват. Она сказала, что не заберет слишком много, но я... Моя бабушка забрала кое-что у нее, и она не могла без этого оставаться. И ты ей очень нравился. Она чувствовала себя ужасно, ей не хотелось исчезать.

Кажется, теперь Танума должен испытывать облегчение, но что-то не дает ему покоя.

— Значит, это не было уловкой. — До тех пор, пока Нацумэ не касается его волос, Танума не осознает, что плачет. Тяжелые и горячие слезы наполняют его глаза, готовые упасть, в горле пересыхает. «Она не хотела исчезать, она хотела остаться». — Как ее звали? — спрашивает он, сжимая запястье Нацумэ, потому что чувствует, что должен это сделать. — Она сказала тебе свое имя?

Нацумэ протестующе отшатывается, но Танума не отпускает его и ждет. Такое несвойственное Нацумэ колебание в одинаковой степени может означать как «нет», так и все что угодно. Он не хочет больше этому поддаваться. Хочет преодолеть расстояние между ними и добиться ответа.

— Нацумэ.

— Азуми. Она охраняла дом ниже по дороге, но он был продан и разрушен. Она могла быть опасной, но без дома она стала слишком слабой, чтобы оставаться здесь сама по себе. Она хотела остаться и защищать храм, если сможет. — Нацумэ все еще не смотрит на него, и все же — он сказал, что это его вина, не так ли? Азуми нуждалась в том, что есть у Нацумэ, чтобы выжить. В этом или в силе Танумы, и он сомневается, что его сила могла так долго поддерживать в ней жизнь.

Поймать это, прямо между ними.

— Она выглядела точно как ты, — произносит Танума резким и севшим голосом. — Все это время она выглядела точно как ты. — Он гадает, насколько много Нацумэ увидел в своем сне. Насколько много будет для него значить это признание. — Я знал, что это не ты, но я впустил ее, потому что...

— Танума....

— Нет. — Ему знаком этот голос. Этот уставший взгляд: словно Нацумэ разговаривает с кем-то моложе и наивнее. Словно они не понимают, насколько он никчемный.

Это он ничего не понимает.

— Это был ты. — И это больше, чем он ожидал. Нацумэ шумно вздыхает, когда он преодолевает расстояние между ними и стирает сомнение поцелуем. Тепло его кожи, его короткие вздохи, пальцы, запутавшиеся у Танумы в волосах. Здесь нет никаких призраков, лишь теплая кожа и воздух, и Танума касается ртом щек Нацумэ, и глаз, и горла, и Нацумэ ошеломленно открывает рот — понял, наконец. Ей нравился Танума. Она пришла в облике Нацумэ, и на этот раз он чуть было не умер, хотя мог бы умереть ради этого лица. Ради печального и одинокого духа, который всего лишь хотел где-то остаться.

Когда руки Нацумэ касаются его ладоней — тепло пальцев и прохлада бинтов по коже — и чужой рот бережно накрывает его губы — Танума не может сказать, что это того не стоило.

Он добр к ним. И никогда не знает, получит ли что-нибудь взамен.


End file.
